


Beach Break

by QueenOfTheNerds33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerds33/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerds33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas are on a hunt in L.A, and decide to take a break. Destiel with Sam being a great brother and friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix I've posted. Hope you like it! Comments are welcome!

Sam, Dean, and Cas all left the bunker for a case and headed out West- L.A actually. Dean was excited to see the beach and the beach babes. Sam was excited to see the Getty Museum. And Cas, well Cas just was glad to be hanging out with the Winchesters not doing something that involved stopping the apocalypse.

Dean was also excited to see Cas shirtless in his swimming trunks, but of course he wasn't going to tell anyone this. His angel was someone special in his life the moment they met in Hell. Cas was someone who always did the what he thought was the best thing and always had good intentions. He was brave and made so many sacrifices to help the Winchesters. Plus Dean had a thing for blue eyes and black hair.

Once they made it to West Coast, they checked into a hotel and hit the beach- they wanted to visit Santa Monica Pier. So, Dean loaded up the impala with food, blankets, and an umbrella.

“Um, Dean?” Cas said.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean replied.

“I don't have any swimming attire.”

“Oh. Right. Ok. Just borrow a pair of mine”

Dean went to get a pair of his swim trunks, luckily he had brought extra. He picked a blue pair to match Cas’ eyes.

“Here,” Dean said and tossed the trunks to Cas. “I gave you the first pair I could find that I thought would fit.

 

Once they made their way to the beach Cas went right away to feed all the birds. Dean thought it was so cute how caught up Cas got by them. He stood and watched how Cas’ hair blew in the sea breeze and how his body glistened under the sun.

Oh God… He was in deep…

Sam stared at his brother knowingly. He knew his brother was head over heels for Cas. And he knew Cas felt the same away. He wished those to would confront their feelings for each other as well as they confront other monsters. 

“Dean,” Sam sighed. “Why don't you tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you're in love with him.”

“I'm not in love with him, Sam,” but Dean blushed furiously.

“Save it Dean. I know you. You weren't even this obvious with Lisa. If you are worried about me judging you for being with a man, don't worry. I'm okay with you are into guys. I still think you're the best hunter and best brother anyone could ask for. You deserve to be happy, Dean.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

The two brothers had a totally manly hug.

By this point Cas had made his way into the water. Suddenly, a huge wave came by, and took Cas down. Even though he was an angel, Dean still panicked.

“Cas!!!!!” Dean called.

Both brothers went rushing towards Cas. Cas needed some help getting up, so of course Sam let Dean do that part. Dean pulled Cas up and out of the water. They stared into each others’ eyes for a few seconds. Dean leaned in a little towards Cas, but did nothing.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas finally said to break the silence. 

“No problem.”

Cas had hoped Dean would kiss him then and there like in one of those cheesy movies he saw on late night TV that were his guilty pleasure. Of course the hunter wouldn't return his feelings. 

Dean was so strong and his soul was so beautiful, even in Hell it was shine brightly. He made sacrifices to for his family and to save the world. He saved people everyday- he was so selfless and good. Not to mention he had gorgeous green eyes and adorbs le sandy blonde hair.

So they both just went back to their blanket as though nothing had happened. Except they were still holding hands. 

Sam of course saw this and shook his head. He didn't point out their hands. He wanted to see how long they would take to figure it out. 

It took an hour. Finally when Dean went to grab some food from the cooler and needed his extra hand. Having Cas’ hand in his felt so right.

Once it was late afternoon they decided to return to the motel so they could shower. 

Sam was in his own room showering while Dean was in the shower in his and Cas’ room. By the time Dean had finished Sam had already made his way into his room and was talking to Cas. He was about to leave the bathroom when he heard Cas saying...

“I can't tell Dean that, Sam!!!”

“You have to Cas! Dean won't admit his feelings so you need to. I'm sick of you both avoiding this when you two could be so happy!!!”

“Just because I'm in love with Dean doesn't mean he's in love with me!!!” Cas yelled. 

Dean had been hiding behind the door and fell over with a loud thud when he heard Cas’ confession.

“Dean?” Sam called.

“Yeah” Dean replied.

Cas suddenly got wide-eyed and looked like a deer in the headlights. Dean had heard their whole conversation- he heard his confession.

“I’ll let you guys be alone.” Sam said as he walked out. 

“So. You’re in love with me Cas?” Dean asked.

“Dean I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean…”

Dean cut Cas off with a kiss. It was slow and romantic as a first kiss should be, but turned passionate.

They went out by themselves for dinner- at fancy and expensive L.A restaurant.

Afterwards they went out at night and walked on the beach holding hands. Their hunt could wait another day. They decided they would put themselves first for a change

End


End file.
